Der letzte Erbe
by SGATwin
Summary: Kaum haben Throin und seine Begleiter die Nebelberge hinter sich gelassen, stehen sie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Es scheint keine Überlebenden zu geben, doch als die Zwerge einen jungen Mann finden, ändert sich ihre Situation schlagartig. Schließen sie wieder Frieden mit den Elben? Schaffen sie es rechtzeitig zum Düsterwald? Und vor allem: Wer ist dieser Mann, den sie zwischen Ork...
1. Chapter 1

Der letzte Erbe

Thorin und seine Gefährten hatten sicher die Nebelberge überquert und waren nun auf dem Weg zum Düsterwald.

Thorin wartete am Fuße des Gebirges auf die anderen, während er das Gebiet schon einmal mit den Augen nach Orks und Goblins absuchte.

„Irgendetwas Lebendiges?", rief Dwalin, der die Nachhut bildete und darauf achtete, dass alle in einem Stück ankamen oder sonst irgendetwas geschah.

„Nichts.", erwiderte Thorin nur. Bisher hatte er nur Leichen ausmachen können, hunderte tote Orks und Goblins. Bisher.

Als die Gruppe wieder vollständig war, setzten sie ihren Marsch fort, Thorin als erstes, immer drauf bedacht, schnell, aber zugleich auch vorsichtig voranzukommen. Er wollte kein zweites Mal angegriffen werden.

Nur wenige Minuten später wandelte sich das Bild, das Thorin sich zuvor von der vor ihnen liegenden Ebene gemacht hatte. Zu den Orks und Goblins kamen zuerst Pferde, dann Menschen. Es schien eine Schlacht gegeben zu haben. Es musste erst vor kurzem passiert sein, aber die Wargen waren schon verschwunden, also musste es mindestens einen Tag her sein.

„Kili, Fili, erkundet das Gebiet. Sucht nach allem, was uns Aufschluss über die Geschehnisse hier geben kann.", sagte er, während er seine Schritte verlangsamte und Dwalin zu ihm aufschloss. „Balin und Dwalin bleiben bei mir, der Rest hilft den beiden."

innerhalb von Sekunden schwärmten zehn Zwerge und ein Hobbit aus und durchsuchten das Gebiet. Gandalf, Dwalin, Balin und Thorin folgten in langsamerem Tempo, während sie sich berieten.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich Kili zu Wort meldete.

„Onkel, hier lebt noch jemand!"

Sofort versammelten sich alle bei Kili, während er zusammen mit Fili zwei Orks zur Seite schaffte, die noch auf der Person lagen.

Thorin nahm ihr vorsichtig den Helm ab, und es stellte sich heraus, dass ein junger Mann in der Rüstung steckte. Kaum älter als Kili es wäre, wenn er zu den Menschen gehören würde. Sie schwiegen und betrachteten, was sie gefunden hatten. Erst Gandalf brach die Stille.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Damit hatte er Thorin aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, der ihn nun hilfesuchend ansah.

„Eure Entscheidung.", meinte der Zauberer nur. „Aber fällt sie schnell, die Nacht bricht bald herein."

„Wie wird man uns im Düsterwald empfangen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber Euer Gedanke wäre das Richtige, wenn ich Eure Frage richtig zu deuten weiß."

„Ori, Nori, ihr geht mit Balin, Gandalf und dem Hobbit voraus und sucht nach einem geeignetem Platz für ein Lager. Schürt ein Feuer und seht, ob ihr noch etwas zu Essen findet.", ordnete Thorin

an. „Kili, Fili, ihr sucht nach etwas, woraus wie eine Transportmöglichkeit für ihn bauen können."  
„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn noch ein paar mehr vorausgehen würden?", warf Balin ein.

Thorin überlegte kurz. „Ja, du hast Recht alter Freund. Kili, Fili und Dwalin bleiben mit mir hier, der Rest folgt Balin. Er hat das Kommando, bis wir euch erreicht haben."

Kommentarlos teilte sich die Gruppe auf, und Dwalin sah Thorin fragend an.  
„Was hast du vor?", fragte er.

„Wir bringen ihn zum Elbenkönig."


	2. Chapter 2

Nach wenigen Minuten waren die anderen fast außer Sichtweite, und Fili hatte ein paar Speere gefunden, die sie mit Seilen und gefundenen, halb zerrissenen Bannern verbanden.

Danach bugsierten sie den Mann auf die improvisierte Trage und folgten, je zwei Zwerge am linken und rechten vorderen Ende, den anderen.

Kurz nachdem die Nacht hereingebrochen war, erreichten sie das Lager, welches von den anderen gerade vorbereitet wurde.

Zunächst hatten sie den anderen geholfen, alles für die Nacht zurecht zu machen.

Balin und Ori sorgten für eine Mahlzeit, während Thorin und Kili den Mann auf offensichtliche Verletzungen untersuchten. Gandalf saß daneben und beobachtete sie.

Lange mussten sie nicht suchen, denn als Kili seine Beinschienen gelöst hatte, kam eine klaffende Schnittwunde zum Vorschein. Die Wunde auf seinem rechten Schienbein hatte zwar bereits aufgehört zu bluten, sah jedoch nicht gut aus.

Auch seine Arme wiesen, neben einigen blauen Flecken, kleinere Schnittwunden auf. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihm noch helfen konnte, außer ihn zum Düsterwald zu bringen. Ja, er hasste Elben, doch wusste er auch um ihre besonderen Kenntnisse in der Heilkunde. Fragend sah Thorin Gandalf an. Er erhoffte sich einen guten Rat von dem Zauberer, doch dieser erwies sich als ebenso hilfreich wie Bofur oder Balin.

„Überlegt Euch gut, was Ihr tut, vielleicht macht Ihr es nur schlimmer."

„Wie lang brauchen wir Eurer Meinung nach noch bis zum Düsterwald? Fünf Tage?", erwiderte Thorin gereizt. „Die Wunde sieht schon jetzt nicht gut aus, wie wird es dann erst in ein paar Tagen sein, wenn wir nichts tun?"

Gandalf begegnete dieser Aussage mit Schweigen.

Als nächstes meldete sich Kili zu Wort.

„Fili hat mir mal gezeigt, wie man solche Wunden zumindest vorübergehend versorgen kann."

Ein wenig verwundert sah Thorin seinen jüngsten Neffen an. „Sprich weiter."

„Er zeigte mir ein Kraut, dass nahezu überall wächst, welches mit ein wenig Wasser vermischt die Wunde reinigt und die Heilung fördert.", beschrieb Kili. „Vielleicht hilft es auch hier. Wenn du willst, mache ich mich sofort auf die Suche danach und sehe, was ich tun kann."

Thorin nickte. Er hätte selbst darauf kommen müssen, da er es den Brüdern beigebracht hatte, als sie noch Kinder waren. „Tu das."

„Ich werde mich beeilen.", sagte Kili und wollte schon gehen, doch Thorin legte eine Hand auf seine

Schulter.

„Du gehst nicht alleine.", sagte er. „Nimm deinen Bruder mit. Und passt auf, die Wargen könnten noch in der Nähe sein und nur darauf warten, dass wir unvorsichtig werden."

„Wir werden aufpassen, Onkel."


	3. Chapter 3

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, bis Kili und Fili das Lager wieder betraten, jeder mit einem Büschel von besagtem Kraut in der Hand. Thorin machte sich sofort mit ihnen an die Arbeit, während Balin die Schichten der Wache den Zwergen und Bilbo zuteilte. Gandalf hatte sich ein wenig entfernt und schien über etwas nachzudenken oder etwas zu planen, aber Thorin interessierte das weniger.

Er sah seine momentan wichtigste Aufgabe, natürlich neben seinem Entschluss, so schnell es ging den Erebor zu erreichen, darin, dass sie den jungen Mann schnellstmöglich zum Elbenkönig brachten.

Während er einen kleinen Topf Wasser vom Feuer holte, sortierten Kili und Fili das Kraut und rupften es in kleine Stücke, die sie dann, sobald ihr Onkel sich wieder zu ihnen setzte, in den Topf werfen würden.

Die Feinarbeit überließen sie Thorin, und nur wenige Minuten später saßen sie alle, ausgenommen Gandalf, um das Feuer und warteten darauf, dass Thorin ihnen sagen würde, wie es genau weitergehen sollte.

Zunächst nahm er sich etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken und schwieg, ebenso wie Kili und Fili, während die anderen sie gespannt beobachteten. Erst, als er seine Schüssel zur Seite stellte, begann er zu sprechen.

„Für manch einen mag es vielleicht komisch klingen, aber da wir so oder so durch den Wald müssen, um unser Ziel zu erreichen, werden wir dem Elbenkönig einen kleinen Besuch abstatten."

Von Dwalin kamen schon Einwände, doch durch einen simple Handbewegung und einen leicht grimmigen Blick brachte Thorin seinen langjährigen Freund zum Schweigen.

„Lasst mich erst ausreden, bevor ihr eure Bedenken äußert."

Die anderen nickten nur.

„Wir können ihm nicht wirklich helfen, und zum Sterben zurück lassen können wir ihn auch nicht.", argumentierte Thorin. „Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass er sich noch als nützlich erweisen könnte. Wir sind gut in der Zeit, also können wir unser Glück bei den Elben versuchen und unsere Vorräte aufstocken und unseren Weg neu planen."

Erwartungsvoll sah er in die Runde, doch die anderen schienen nicht recht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollten. Letztlich war es Balin, der das Schweigen brach.

„Ich denke, du hast Recht.", sagte er. „Wir haben ihn vorhin nicht zum Sterben zurückgelassen, also können wir es jetzt auch nicht tun."

Nun war es Dwalin, der seinem Ärger Luft machte.

„Willst du wirklich zu diesem Elbenpack gehen? Sie waren es, die uns damals im Stich ließen, als Smaug unsere Heimat zerstörte und hunderte Zwerge erbarmungslos tötete!"

„Ich weiß.", erwidere Thorin nur ruhig. „Doch wir müssen unsere Vergangenheit in diesem Fall

hinten anstellen. Wir tun es nicht für uns, sondern für diesen Menschen."

„Weise gesprochen, Thorin, Thrains Sohn.", mischte sich nun auch Gandalf in das Gespräch ein. „Ich werde bei Morgengrauen vorausgehen und sehen, was ich tun kann."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet, und nach und nach legten sich die Zwerge zur Ruhe, außer Thorin, denn dieser hatte die erste Wache.

Er starrte ins Feuer, dachte nach. Der Tag, an dem Smaug in ihre Heimat einfiel, das Königreich zerstörte, dass er regieren sollte, Zwerge tötete, die es zu großen Persönlichkeiten gebracht hätten, Thranduil, der einfach nur zusah, statt zu helfen. Dwalin hatte Recht, was hatten die Elben schon für sie getan? Hatten sie ihnen in der Not beigestanden? Sollten er und seine Begleiter tatsächlich diejenigen sein, die die Wogen zwischen Elben und Zwergen glätteten?

Er stellte sich noch weitere Fragen, zweifelte an seiner Entscheidung, während seine Wache zu Ende ging.

„Alles in Ordnung, Onkel?"

Thorin zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Kili stand vor ihm und sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. Er hatte Thorin aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ja, Kili, ich habe nur nachgedacht.", erwiderte er und bedeutete seinem Neffen, sich einen Moment zu ihm zu setzen. „Weißt du, wenn du mal Führer einer Truppe wirst oder auf einem Thron sitzt, darfst du nie an dir und deinen Entscheidungen zweifeln."

Kili sah ihn etwas fragend an.

„Ich bin deiner Meinung.", sagte er. „Es mögen Dinge passiert sein, die die Feindschaft zwischen Elben und Zwergen rechtfertigen, aber wenn nicht eine Seite auf die andere zugeht und andersrum, wird das nie enden und es wird immer Krieg herrschen."

Nun war es Thorin, der Kili überrascht ansah, während dieser ein paar vertrocknete Grashalme ausrupfte.

„Weise gesprochen für einen Grünschnabel wie dich.", sagte Thorin und klopfte Kili lächelnd auf die Schulter. „Du wirst bestimmt mal ein guter Anführer."

Kili sagte darauf nichts, und nur wenige Augenblicke später erhob sich Thorin.

„Sei wachsam, Neffe, ich habe das Gefühl, dass noch einiges auf uns zukommen wird, bis wir den Düsterwald erreichen."


	4. Chapter 4

Entgegen Thorins Befürchtungen verlief die Nacht ruhig. Als er und die anderen erwachten, war Gandalf bereits fort, und Dori hatte ihn auch während seiner Wache nicht gehen sehen. Thorin dachte schon nach wenigen Minuten nicht mehr an Gandalf. Es war typisch für den Zauberer, einfach zu verschwinden und irgendwann wieder aufzutauchen, hatte er es vorher angekündigt oder nicht.

Sie hatten das Feuer gelöscht und waren gerade dabei ihre Sachen wieder einzupacken, als Thorin plötzlich seinen Kopf in Richtung des bewusstlosen Mannes drehte. Etwas hatte sein Interesse geweckt, und so ging er auf den Mann zu und kniete sich neben ihn. Kili und Fili traten zu ihm, und auch Balin und Dwalin wirkten interessiert, blieben aber wo sie waren und schauten lediglich zu den dreien.

Thorin hatte ein Geräusch gehört, da war er sich sicher, und es stammte definitiv von diesem Mann. Er sah Kili und Fili an, und diese nickten nur, als wollten sie ihn in seiner Vermutung bestätigen. Wieder das gleiche Geräusch, und die drei sahen wieder zu dem Mann runter.

Thorin traute seinen Augen nicht, er schien seinen Kopf zu bewegen! Kili und Fili hatten es auch gesehen und beugten sich ein wenig runter. Erneut bewegte er seinen Kopf, drehte ihn erst in die eine, dann in die andre Richtung, und als er in ihre Richtung zu blicken schien, öffnete er langsam die Augen.

Das erste, dass Thorin bemerkte war die Augenfarbe des Mannes. Im ersten Moment ähnelten sie sehr den blauen Augen der Elben, doch auf den zweiten Blick waren sie eher grau. Zuerst lag Verwirrung in diesen Augen, doch nur Sekundenbruchteile später lag Angst darin. Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch plötzliche Schmerzen in Bein und Rücken hielten ihn davon ab. Nun lehnte er auf seinen Unterarmen und wollte zurückweichen, wenn er schon nicht aufstehen und fliehen konnte.

Thorin versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Kein Grund zur Angst.", sagte er. „Ich bin Thorin, Sohn des Thrain, und das sind meine Neffen Kili und Fili. Meine Freunde und ich haben dich auf dem Schlachtfeld gefunden. Wie ist dein Name?"

Misstrauisch sah er den Zwerg an. Er schien abzuwägen, ob er ihm trauen konnte. Kili und Fili lächelten ihn schief an. In Thorins Gesicht lag so etwas wie Sanftmut, aber auch Verständnis für die Reaktion des Mannes.

„Keine Sorge, wir beißen nicht.", versuchte Thorin ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Mein Name ist Derin, und ich bin Soldat.", begann er langsam und betrachtete die drei Zwerge immer noch. „Läuft die Schlacht noch?"

„Nein, als wir dich gestern fanden waren auf dem Feld nur Leichen.", antwortete Thorin.

„Gibt es noch überlebende meiner Familie?", fragte er nun und schaffte es doch, sich ein wenig aufzurichten. Der Schmerz in seinem Rücken hatte nachgelassen. „Wer hat gewonnen?"

„Darüber kann ich dir keine Auskunft geben.", erwiderte Thorin. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass hinter Derin mehr steckte als ein bloßer Soldat. „Treib einen Schluck Wasser für ihn auf, Kili."

Dieser gehorchte sofort, während Thorin und Fili Derin halfen, sich vernünftig hinzusetzen. Dwalin und Balin waren ebenfalls dazu gekommen, die anderen hatten sich in einiger Entfernung niedergelassen und beobachteten die Szene.

Als Kili mit dem Wasser zurückkehrte setzte Thorin seine Befragung fort.

„Warum habt ihr gegen die Orks gekämpft?"

„Sie haben unser Königreich angegriffen.", erklärte Derin. „Hätten wir nicht dort gegen sie gekämpft, wären hunderte Frauen und Kinder in der Stadt gestorben."

Thorin hielt einen Moment inne. Er überlegte, welche Stadt er meinen könnte und ob schon vor 170 Jahren Menschen in diesen Ebenen siedelten.

„Wie alt bist du?"

„18.", erwiderte Derin knapp.

Wie Thorin vermutet hatte. Gerade so aus dem Kindesalter raus und den Kopf vermutlich immer

noch voller Unsinn. Genau wie Fili und vor allem Kili. Nun schwieg der Zwerg. Derin sah ihn an.

„Darf ich etwas fragen?"

Thorin nickte nur.

„Seid Ihr der Thorin, von dem mein Vater immer Geschichten erzählt hat? Der Erbe Durins?"

„Ja, aber..."

„Thorin, wir müssen aufbrechen, wenn wir heute noch möglichst nah an den Wald heran kommen wollen.", unterbrach Balin ihn. Thorin sah in die Runde. Alle waren abmarschbereit und warteten auf seine Anweisungen.

„Dwalin, du bildest die Nachhut. Balin bildet mit mir die Spitze, dahinter Kili und Fili und Bilbo und Derin in der Mitte.", sagte er und stand auf. Er hielt Derin eine Hand hin, die er dankend entgegen nahm. Aufgrund des Größenunterschieds erwies es sich als etwas schwierig, Derin auf zu helfen, doch diese Hürde war schnell überwunden.

Das rechte Bein entlastend stand er nun da, Thorin ging ihm allerhöchstens bis zum Bauchnabel. Er hatte langes braunes Haar und war schlank, jedoch schien er auch ziemlich muskulös zu sein. Er trug ein einfaches, an einigen Stellen löchriges Kettenhemd mit einem zerfetzten Waffenrock darüber, der auf Hüfthöhe durch einen schmalen Gürtel zusammengebunden war. An diesem Gürtel hing eine leere Schwertscheide.

„Kannst du laufen?", fragte Thorin.

Zaghaft versuchte der Mensch einen Schritt zu machen. Das ging jedoch gehörig nach hinten los. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch sein Bein, sodass er zu stürzen drohte, was Fili verhinderte, indem er ihn festhielt.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, das wird nichts. Ich kann mein Bein nicht belasten.", brachte er hervor. Der Schmerz hielt immer noch an.

„Hm, wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, sonst brauchen wir zu lange.", überlegte Thorin laut.


	5. Chapter 5

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, in denen alle abwägten, was die beste Lösung für ihr Problem wäre. Sie schwiegen, bis Dwalin sich zu Wort meldete.  
„Was ist, wenn wir ihm so einen Stock besorgen, wie Ori ihn hat?"  
Thorin sah zunächst Dwalin, dann Derin an.  
„Könnte dir das helfen?"  
„Ich glaube, wenn er groß und stabil genug ist, schon.", erwiderte Derin. „Egal, was es ist, Hauptsache ich kann mich abstützen. Den Schmerz kann ich zumindest eine Zeit lang aushalten, wenn ich das Bein ein wenig entlaste."  
„Dwalin, du bleibst mit Kili und Fili hier. Pass auf, dass die drei keinen Unsinn machen.", ordnete Thorin an. „Der Rest sucht nach einem passenden Stock."  
Dwalin ließ sich grummelnd auf einem Stein nieder, während Kili und Fili sich zu Derin setzten.  
Keine Minute später machten die beiden jungen Zwerge schon wieder Unsinn. Fili hatte Kili mit Gras beworfen, woraufhin Kili ebenfalls mit Gras geworfen hatte. Dann hatte Fili an Kilis Haaren gezogen und sich darüber lustig gemacht, dass er noch keinen Bart habe, weshalb Kili nun an Filis Bart, der an beiden Seiten jeweils zu einem kleinen Zopf geflochten war, gezogen hatte. Nun rauften sich die beiden wie früher, als sie Dwalin und Thorin gerade einmal bis zur Hüfte gereicht hatten. Die Erinnerung an diese Zeiten brachten Dwalin zum Lächeln, doch er musste dazwischen gehen, bevor sie sich noch ernsthaft verletzten. Im Gegensatz zu früher trugen sie nun scharfe Waffen bei sich.  
Zunächst versuchte er, die beiden dadurch auseinander zu bekommen, indem er mit ihnen schon fast schimpfte. Diese Methode fruchtete aber nicht, wie es früher auch schon war.  
Früher war es dennoch leichter gewesen, die beiden zu zähmen. Damals hatte er einfach beide am Kragen gepackt und auseinandergezogen, oder Thorin hatte Fili gebändigt und er Kili, aber heute waren die beiden für so was schon zu groß und zu stark. Zumindest um sie komplett zu trennen.  
Am Kragen packen konnte Dwalin sie immer noch, was er jetzt auch tat. Er konnte sie zumindest ein wenig auf Abstand bringen.  
„Es reicht, ihr Chaoten!", sagte er streng, und sofort schwiegen die beiden. Sie wussten, wenn Dwalin sie Chaoten nannte, mit einem weniger freundlichen Unterton, dann hatten sie etwas angestellt, was er gar nicht gut fand. So war es schon immer gewesen, und das hatte sich bis heute gehalten.  
„Ihr seid glaube ich langsam aus dem Alter raus, in dem man sich aus Langeweile prügelt."  
„Ja, Dwalin.", murmelten die beiden und verschränkten die Arme vor der Brust. „Tut uns leid, wir werden uns jetzt benehmen."  
Langsam ließ Dwalin die beiden wieder runter und sah sie forschend an. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich wieder eingekriegt hatten. „Fili, du kümmerst dich um die Westseite, Kili, du um die Ostseite. Haltet die Augen offen."  
-


	6. Chapter 6

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis die anderen zurückkamen. Nach einigem Suchen hatten sie tatsächlich einen Stock gefunden, der von Größe und Stabilität her passte. Als sie wieder im Lager waren, hatte Balin sich daran gegeben, den Stock, der vielmehr einem Ast glich, ein wenig zu bearbeiten und an Derins Größe anzupassen. Dies war für den in Holzbearbeitung geübten Zwerg eine Leichtigkeit, weshalb es auch nur wenige Minuten in Anspruch nahm. Währenddessen wickelte sich Derin ein Stück seines Waffenrocks um die rechte Handfläche, um diese vor Splittern zu schützen.  
Nun konnten sie endlich aufbrechen, und entgegen Dwalins Vermutung war es noch relativ früh am Morgen, sodass sie noch genug Zeit hatten, um bis zum Sonnenuntergang den Düsterwald zu erreichen.  
„Die Aufstellung bleibt wie vorhin besprochen. Wenn wir angegriffen werden schützen wir Derin und Bilbo.", sagte Thorin, während er seinen Rucksack schulterte. „Nach dem Mittag machen wir eine kurze Rast, danach erst wieder, wenn wir den Wald erreicht haben."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder Kommentar stellten sich die Zwerge auf, und Derin probierte mehrere Möglichkeiten aus, wie er am besten laufen konnte. Bis sich die anderen in Bewegung gesetzt hatten war er soweit, und hoffte, dass der Weg zum Wald nicht so lang sein würde, wie er in seiner Erinnerung war. Sobald sich dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf breit machte, versuchte er ihn auch schon wieder zu verdrängen. Er durfte nicht dran denken und musste die Schmerzen ignorieren, und das ging am besten, wenn ihn jemand ablenkte oder sein Kopf völlig leer war.  
Da er nicht erwarten konnte, dass sich jemand mit ihm unterhielt, verbannte er alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Zu Derins Erleichterung funktionierte das diesmal, und er starrte stur geradeaus. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, schrittzuhalten und doch merkte er nicht, dass der Abstand zwischen ihm und seinem Vordermann mit der Zeit immer größer wurde.  
Derin hatte auch nicht gemerkt, dass Thorin mit Kili und Fili gesprochen hatte, während sich die anderen aufgestellt hatten. Thorin hatte die beiden damit beauftragt, immer wieder ein Auge auf den Menschen zu werfen und ihm zu melden, wenn er langsamer werden sollte.  
Fili hatte bemerkt, dass Derin zurück fiel, und so legte er einen kurzen Sprint ein, um Thorin seine Beobachtungen mitzuteilen.  
„Gut, schick Gloin und Dori auf eure Position und lenkt Derin ein wenig ab.", sagte der Zwerg zu seinem Neffen, der ihn ein wenig fragend ansah. Er wusste, dass Thorin es nicht so gerne sah, das man sich auf einer ‚Wanderung' wie die, auf der sie sich befanden, über Dinge unterhielt, die man sich ebenso gut in einer Schänke bei einem Krug Bier erzählen konnte.  
„Na los, lauf schon!", forderte Thorin ihn erneut auf. „Unterhaltet euch mit ihm, aber keine Balgereien!"  
-


	7. Chapter 7

Fili und Kili waren dem Befehl ihres Onkels gefolgt, und nur wenige Minuten, nachdem ihr Gespräch begonnen hatte, hörte man die drei Jungspunde lauthals lachen. Hauptgesprächsthema waren ihre Ausbildung und die Schlachten, die sie schon geschlagen hatten. Kili berichtete begeistert von seinen Unterweisungen im Bogenschießen bei seinem Onkel, während Fili ihm immer wieder ins Wort fiel und kleine Anekdoten einwarf, die Kili anscheinend bewusst ausgelassen hatte. Fili dagegen erzählte viel vom Schwertkampf, und es dauerte tatsächlich eine ganze Zeit, bis Derin auch zu Wort kam.  
„So, jetzt erzähl du aber auch mal.", meinte Fili. Kili übernahm den zweiten Teil der Aufforderung.  
„An welchen Waffen wurdest du ausgebildet? Welche Schlachten hast du schon geschlagen?"  
„Nun…das ist etwas…kompliziert…"  
„Ach komm schon, so kompliziert kann es nicht sein. Und wir haben jede Menge Zeit.", drängte Fili weiter.  
„Gut…mein Vater wollte, dass ich Bogenschütze werde und in die Dienste des Königs trete.", begann Derin immer noch etwas zögerlich. „Aber das war nichts für mich, also schmiedete er mir ein Schwert und bildete mich zumindest ein wenig daran aus."  
„Und weiter?", fragte Kili.  
„Ich trat in die Dienste des Königs…doch ich war kein guter Kämpfer und hätte es vermutlich nicht weit gebracht.", erzählte er weiter. „Also war ich hauptsächlich für die Pferde zuständig. Und als die Orks kamen, stellten sie mich in die erste Reihe, um mein Können zu beweisen."  
„Und was ist dann passiert?"  
„Na was wohl?", fragte Derin belustigt zurück. „Die Schlacht hat begonnen, und viele von uns fielen in den ersten Minuten. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich schaffte es, am Leben zu bleiben."  
„Erzähl mal noch ein paar andere Sachen von dir.", meinte Fili nun. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Derin immer leiser geworden war und nachzudenken schien. Kili wollte schon protestieren, dass er mehr von der Schlacht hören wollte, war der junge Zwerg doch erstaunlich wissbegierig bei diesem Thema. Hatten Thorin oder Dwalin früher von alten Schlachten erzählt, war es der kleine Kili gewesen, der auf dem Schoß eines der beiden gesessen und gespannt gelauscht hatte, bis er eingeschlafen war.  
Mit einem ernsten Blick gab Fili seinem Bruder zu verstehen, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Moment dafür war, und so sagte Kili nichts.  
„Hast du Geschwister?"  
„Ja, einen Bruder…"  
„Jünger oder älter?"  
„Älter.", erwiderte Derin nun etwas gelassener als zuvor, aber noch immer bedrückte ihn etwas. Fili wollte nachhaken, doch der Mensch kam ihm zuvor.  
„Er kämpfte mit mir, aber weiter hinten. Ich muss wissen, ob es noch Überlebende gibt und ob mein Bruder dabei war."  
Die beiden verstanden Derin nur zu gut. In ihrem Leben wurden sie noch nicht oft getrennt oder waren freiwillig allein unterwegs, doch wenn es so war, dann machten sie sich mehr Sorgen um den anderen als um sich selbst. Alleine waren die beiden selten zu gebrauchen, und das wusste Thorin, weshalb er sie nach Möglichkeit nur zu zweit losziehen ließ.  
Nun schwiegen die drei eine Weile, und keiner wusste so recht, worüber sie als nächstes reden sollten, doch es war noch ein weiter Weg, den sie zurücklegen mussten, und die versprochene Rast nach dem Mittag war auch noch einige Stunden entfernt. Die beiden Zwerge beobachteten Derin, und nach ein paar Minuten war es der Mensch, der ihnen eine Frage stellte.  
*


	8. Chapter 8

„Sagt mal, was macht ihr eigentlich genau hier?", fragte er. „Die Umliegenden Mienen wurden schon vor Jahrzehnten verlassen, und in Thal und Seestadt wütet immer noch Smaug. „Wollt ihr jemanden besuchen?"  
Ein wenig verwirrt und zugleich fragend sahen die beiden Brüder sich an. Eigentlich hätten sie gar nicht auf diese Frage antworten sollen, und wenn ihr Onkel davon erfuhr, würde er ihnen den Kopf abreißen. Trotzdem hatte die Tatsache, dass Derin Thorin kannte und generell sein ganzes Verhalten das Vertrauen von Kili und Fili erweckt.  
„Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Erebor.", begann Kili vorsichtig. „Wir wollen Smaug töten und das Königreich unter dem Berg wiedergewinnen, in dem unser Onkel König ist."  
„Und unser Weg führte uns über die Nebelberge und durch diese Ebenen.", fuhr Fili fort. „Dann durch den Düsterwald, bevor wir am Durinstag die Tore öffnen können."  
„Wir sind 13 Zwerge und ein Hobbit, einfache Schmiede, Spielzeugmacher, Kaufmänner, doch wir kämpfen für unser Königreich, auch wenn die wenigsten von uns wirklich ausgebildete Krieger sind.", endete Kili schließlich.  
Einen Moment schien Derin über das Gesagte nachzudenken.  
„Ich erinnere mich an die Geschichte.", meinte er. „Smaug fiel über den Erebor her und zerstörte Thal. In der darauffolgenden Schlacht gegen Smaug verloren viele ihr Leben, und Thranduil kehrte in den Wald zurück, ohne in die Schlacht eingegriffen zu haben. Die Zwerge, die überlebt hatten, verstreuten sich über die Lande und versuchten, eine neue Heimat zu finden. Sie nahmen jede Arbeit an, und Thorin baute eine neue Heimat in einem anderen Gebirge auf, nachdem Thror in der Schlacht um Moria fiel. Ich weiß leider nur nicht mehr, ob es die blauen oder die eisernen Berge waren…"  
Kili fiel die Kinnlade herunter, während Fili den Menschen verblüfft anstarrte. Die beiden wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten. Er kannte die Geschichte mindestens genauso gut wie sie, die damals nicht dabei gewesen waren. Fili fragte sich, woher der junge Mann all das wusste, behielt die Frage zunächst aber für sich.  
„Genauso war es.", sagte er nur. „Wann siedelte dein Volk in diesen Ebenen?"  
„Nun, wir haben nicht immer hier gesiedelt.", antwortete Derin. „Wir hatten weiter nordöstlich unsere Stadt, bis die Orks sie niederbrannten. Dann kamen wir hierher, und hatten fast 200 Jahre Frieden, bis sie sich aus den Nebelbergen hervortrauten."  
Bei den letzten Worten lag Ärger und Verachtung in seiner Stimme. Kili versuchte, ihn ein wenig zu  
beruhigen.  
„Du wirst deine Rache bekommen.", sagte er. „Wir haben auch noch eine Rechnung mit den Orks offen."  
„Aber ganz bestimmt nicht mit diesem Ork.", gab Derin zurück. „Er scheint ein sehr mächtiger Anführer zu sein, trotz seiner sonderbaren Farbe und seinem Metallarm."  
Nun wurden die beiden Zwerge wieder hellhörig.  
„Sagtest du sonderbare Farbe und Metallarm?"  
„Ja, wieso?"  
Kili und Fili sahen sich kurz an. „Das erklärt dir besser Thorin, wenn wir rasten."  
*


	9. Chapter 9

Es hatte nicht mehr lange gedauert, da hatte Thorin die Gruppe angehalten. Jeder ging sofort seiner Aufgabe nach, und Derin stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt mitten zwischen 13 herumwuselnden Zwergen und einem Hobbit, der ebenfalls leicht aufgekratzt hin und her lief.  
Es dauerte ein bisschen, und langsam kam der Schmerz wieder. Am liebsten hätte Derin sich in eine dunkle Ecke verkrochen, bis der Schmerz verschwunden sein würde, doch er musste es bis zu Thranduil schaffen. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, um den Schmerz erneut auszublenden.  
Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, stand Thorin vor ihm.  
„Kann ich Euch helfen?"  
„Komm mit zu den anderen.", sagte Thorin nur. „Bombur hat gekocht, und du könntest eine kleine Stärkung vertragen."  
Zunächst wollte Derin ablehnen, doch wie auf Kommando knurrte sein Magen.  
„Siehst du?", grinste Thorin. Er kannte die Einstellung des jungen Mannes nur zu gut von seinen Neffen. War er mit den beiden länger unterwegs und Kili hatte kein Glück beim Jagen gehabt, wollten sie auch immer ablehnen, nachdem er selbst dann nochmal losgezogen und mit einem Kaninchen oder ähnlichem zurückgekommen war. Die beiden waren dann einfach zu stolz, um zuzugeben, dass sie noch viel lernen mussten und um zu akzeptieren, dass man nicht immer Glück haben konnte.  
„Komm mit!"  
Grummelnd folgte Derin dem Zwerg zu den anderen, und ließ sich ein wenig umständlich auf einen Platz im Gras fallen, den Thorin ihm zuwies. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, hielt man ihm auch schon eine Schüssel gefüllt mit einem herrlich duftenden Eintopf unter die Nase.  
Schweigend aß er, unterdrückte den Drang, die Schüssel so schnell wie möglich in sich hinein zu schaufeln, während die anderen über den weiteren Tagesverlauf berieten. Er hatte bestimmt seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen.  
Dies dauerte nicht lange, und kaum hatte Derin aufgegessen, da wandte sich Thorin an ihn.  
„Kili und Fili haben mir zugetragen, dass du ihnen von der Schlacht erzählt hast."  
„Das stimmt, und ich habe ihnen auch vom Anführer der Orks berichtet, und dass ich mich an ihm rächen werde.", erwiderte Derin etwas verunsichert. „Sie benahmen sich ein wenig komisch, und sagten, dass Ihr mir am besten erklären könntet, was es mit ihrem Verhalten auf sich hat."  
„Das kann ich in der Tat.", sagte Thorin. „Aber zuerst möchte ich, dass du mir den Ork nochmal beschreibst."  
„Er war weiß, und die anderen schienen sich schon fast vor ihm zu fürchten.", begann er. Thorin hielt bei diesen Worten die Luft an, was Derin aber nicht bemerkte.  
„Und er hatte einen Metallarm und ritt auf einem weißen Warg."  
Nun schwiegen alle für einen Moment, bis Thorin sich die richtigen Worte im Kopf zu Recht gelegt hatte und antwortete.  
„Ich kenne diesen Ork.", begann er vorsichtig. „Das ist Azog, der Ork, der meinen Großvater tötete."  
Zunächst sah Derin den Zwerg fragend an, doch nach ein paar Sekunden weiteten sich seine Augen, und er schien zu verstehen.  
„Ich…äh…ich…"  
„Du wirst deine Rache bekommen.", sagte Thorin nur. „Doch das ist etwas, was noch warten kann. Wichtig war, dass du erfuhrst, gegen wen du gekämpft hast. Nun sollten wir uns mehr auf das Jetzt konzentrieren."  
Derin nickte, und erneut herrschte Stille, bis Derin vorsichtig zu einer Frage ansetzte.  
„Darf ich Euch etwas fragen?"  
„Alles.", erwiderte Thorin daraufhin nur freundlich.  
„Eure Neffen haben mir erzählt, was der Grund für Eure Reise ist.", begann er langsam. Er wollte den Zwerg nicht verärgern. Thorin nickte nur. „Der Durinstag ist nicht mehr fern, und es ist noch ein ziemlich weiter Weg bis zum Erebor, und trotzdem wollt Ihr Thranduil bitten, die Vorräte aufzustocken und meine Wunden zu versorgen. Warum?"  
Nun war es Thorin, der den Menschen fragend und verwundert ansah, und der Zwerg schwieg erneut, bevor er antwortete.  
„Sobald wir den Düsterwald durchquert haben, ist es nicht mehr weit, wenn wir nicht trödeln.", sagte er. „Warum bist du mit unserer Zeitrechnung vertraut?"  
„Mein Vater hat einige Jahre mit mir und meinem Bruder in einer Zwergenstadt gelebt und als Schmied gearbeitet.", sagte Derin schnell. Zu schnell für Thorins Geschmack, doch er beließ es dabei. Stattdessen wandte er sich den anderen zu.  
„Packt eure Sachen, in fünfzehn Minuten brechen wir auf."  
Derin gab Bombur seine Schüssel und wollte schon einen Versuch starten, aufzustehen, als Fili ihn zurück hielt.  
„Thorin will nochmal nach deinem Bein sehen.", sagte er. „Mein Bruder und ich werden dich schon mal darauf vorbereiten. Es könnte ziemlich schmerzhaft werden."  
*


	10. Chapter 10

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Thorin ebenfalls zu dem jungen Menschen stieß. Fili hatte sich ins Gras gesetzt, Rücken an Rücken mit Derin, für alle Fälle. Kili kniete neben ihm, und Thorin machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an Derins Bein zu schaffen. Zunächst schien es, als würde der junge Mann gut mit den Schmerzen zurechtkommen, doch kaum hatte Thorin angefangen, den provisorischen Verband zu lösen, musste der Zwerg nicht einmal von seiner Arbeit aufsehen, um zu bemerken, dass der Mensch vom Schmerz förmlich überwältigt wurde.  
Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich nach hinten, gegen Filis Rücken. Thorin spürte, wie sich Derins Muskeln anspannten und nickte Kili zu. Sein jüngster Neffe legte seine Händen auf den Oberschenkel des Mannes und fixierte das Bein, indem er sich etwas auf das Bein stützte.  
Thorin machte unbeirrt weiter, achtete nun aber mehr darauf, wie Derin reagierte, agierte also vorsichtiger. Er hatte die Wunde nun endgültig freigelegt, und begann sie nun vorsichtig mit ein wenig von dem Kräutersud auszuwaschen, den sie schon benutzt hatten, als sie ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld fanden. Auch das schien der Mensch zunächst halbwegs gut wegzustecken, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden verkrampfte er sich noch mehr, begann, sich zu bewegen. Nun drückte Kili seinen Arm mit einer Hand Richtung Boden, um Derin daran zu hindern, sich zu stark zu bewegen. Viel brachte dies jedoch nicht, denn Thorin musste seine Arbeit unterbrechen.  
„Halte ihn besser fest, er bewegt sich zu viel."  
„Ich kann nicht.", erwiderte Kili und versuchte, eine bessere Position zu finden, um den Menschen zu fixieren.  
„Fili, hilf deinem Bruder!"  
Fili tat wie geheißen, und kniete sich nun schräg hinter Derin, sodass er ihn immer noch stützen, aber gleichzeitig auch festhalten konnte. Thorin fuhr fort.  
Als nächstes begutachtete er die Wunde, und säuberte sie im nächsten Schritt erneut, bevor er diese mit einigen Blättern des Krautes bedeckte und mit einem Streifen Stoff, den er aus seiner Tunika gerissen hatte, umwickelte.  
Die Beinschiene mit dem Riss ließ er diesmal weg, da er glaubte, dass es für Derin vielleicht angenehmer sein würde.  
Kili und Fili redeten leise auf ihn ein, drückten seine Hand. Thorin sah, dass sich seine Neffen schon erheblich mit dem Menschen angefreundet hatten.  
„Die Wunde hat sich nicht verbessert, aber sie ist auch nicht stärker entzündet als gestern.", bemerkte Thorin. „Reichen dir zehn Minuten?"  
Die Frage war an Derin gerichtet, der immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte, und schwer atmend an Fili lehnte. Die ganze Prozedur hatte zehn Minuten in Anspruch genommen, aber Thorin kannte das schlechte Zeitgefühl seiner zwölf Begleiter, also würden die fünf Minuten Verspätung nicht auffallen.  
Der Mensch öffnete seine Augen ein wenig, sah Thorin an und nickte kurz. Thorin klopfte ihm nochmal auf die Schulter und ließ ihn mit seinen Neffen alleine.  
Die nächsten Tage würden hart für Derin werden. Sehr hart.  
*


End file.
